Firestorm
by sorakazuma
Summary: Tsuna has been ordered to get to know his first subordinate a little better, but the problem isn't about getting to know Gokudera, so much as it is trying to piece together how he feels about him.


Firestorm

Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Hayato x Tsuna

_My favorite pairing from KHR! I apologize if I massacre any Italian during the duration of this fanfic._

Sawada Tsunayoshi sighed as he got off of the public bus. It was a beautiful mid-summer day, more importantly one of his rare days off from school. He was even heading to an amusement park, but alas it was not the way he had wanted it to be.

Instead of enjoying a date with the adorable Sasagawa Kyoko, idol of their school he was meeting up with someone far less cute, and sometimes even scary.

**_"Why do I have to go to Arosawa with Gokudera?!" He had demanded in a whining tone four days ago when the plans had been thrown in his face. "I wanted to go out to lunch with Kyoko-chan that day!"_**

**_"Gokudera is part of your family." Reborn had told him evenly, staring up at him. "You need to be able to trust the members of that family with your life, but you also need to get to know them. As he was the first to join your family, he holds some seniority when it comes to things like this."_**

Tsuna couldn't find himself disagreeing with Reborn after that. It was true that a lot of things had happened really fast and that while they got a chance to know each other day by day they had never made any plans to go hang out on their own. Between school and crazy mafia stuff there wasn't much else. Even if he wasn't out with Kyoko he told himself he would have a bit of fun.

Though he'd rather be with her.

It wasn't hard to spot his friend. The boy was sitting on a bench near the park entrance, his nose stuck in a book. He had plenty of admirers too- a group of girls from across the walk were eyeing him up as they ordered from an icecream vendor. That wasn't unusual in itself either. Being tall and athletic, the young man was well built, but his natural platinum-blonde hair and emerald green eyes were what really attracted people to him. He was exotic looking and undeniably handsome.

Tsuna smiled sheepishly watching the girls fawn all over the boy who sat unawares. Must be nice to be that good-looking, he thought with a little bit of envy. "Gokudera-kun!" He called to him as he approached.

The boy lifted his face, shaggy silver hair swaying in front of his pale eyes. "Juudaime!" He exclaimed, his face lighting up in the way that made him look like a puppy wagging his tail.

He stood and slipped off his slim-framed glasses, tucking them in the pocket of his form-fitting shirt. The leather-bound book fit perfectly in the wide pockets of his ripped vintage cargos. As always with wristbands on his muscular arms and his long hair, he looked the definition of a rock star. The girls were swooning in their little group.

"Nya!" As he got up a little cat hopped on his shoulder, its glowing red eyes only being outdone by the flaming tips of its ears and tail. Normal people couldn't see this small elemental spirit but Tsuna could and recognized it as Uri, Gokudera's familiar.

The fact that Uri was there made Tsuna sense the change in air pressure around him and instantly Natsu popped into existence, falling into the boy's spiky brown hair. Natsu was his own familiar, a lion with a mane and tail made of flames.

"Juudaime. Natsu." Gokudera was all smiles as he looked down on them. "Thanks for coming. You ready?"

Tsuna nodded. When they had first met, Gokudera had only been a bit taller than him, but the difference in height was becoming more and more obvious. They walked past the girls who were looking at him with a heavy dose of skepticism. He didn't get why they were eyeing him like that but it was making him nervous.

Gokudera handed over the tickets to the attendant at the gates and grinned as they walked through the gates. "I haven't been to a Japanese amusement park before. Everything's so colorful and brightly lit." He said to no one in particular. "Oh wow! That roller coaster looks so cool!"

The statement though made Tsuna look up at him, startled. He had forgotten that the blonde hadn't grown up here and had transferred to this country merely to protect him. "You speak the language so well that I forget you're not Japanese." He said sheepishly after a moment. "I've been to this amusement park a lot since I was little…Mom and Dad brought me here once and then a couple times I've been with friends."

"Sorry." Gokudera looked a little embarrassed. "You don't mind being here one more time with a friend, do you?"

With the look he was being given, Tsuna couldn't tell him no. "I don't mind." He smiled back.

The boys found themselves submersed with the park. Gokudera dragged him on all of the roller coasters, much to Tsuna's dismay. "It's a lot like using your flames!" the blonde had insisted with a laugh, but Tsuna was convinced that being strapped into a hurdling upside-down car was nothing like being able to control the height and speed of hovering off the ground.

They played some of the carnival games, which they found Gokudera excelled at and between his looks and his skill had people crowding around to see him. He ended up winning a ridiculous huge stuffed bear that he demanded on giving to Tsuna, but the brunette was way too embarrassed to be seen with it and instead gave it to one of the fangirls standing around gawking at the tall blonde.

"It was better this way!" Tsuna insisted, though his friend looked annoyed and defeated at having his prize given to another, while the girls watched them walk off, stars in their eyes.

They perused the shops, trying on different hats and accessories. Uri batted and nipped at the feathers in some of the ridiculous hats they had in one store. The boys stopped in a mirror to try on some very cool sunglasses and Gokudera fell in love with a very classy pin-striped fedora, but only after it was on Tsuna's head.

"You look like Reborn!" He said with a grin as the brunette embarrassingly scoped out his reflection. "**Very cool**, Juudaime." His English perfect and such a surprise that the small boy's amber brown eyes blinked up at him. "Totally buying it for you." He snatched it off Tsuna's head and ran to the cash register before he could get an argument in.

It was in fact Gokudera who had paid for everything that day. From tickets to souvenirs to food and drinks, he had all the bills covered. He had remembered hearing before that Gokudera had grown up in a castle, but up until today he had never tried to flaunt the fact that he was rich. Was he rich? Sure he always had the most fashionable clothing and rock star hair but any hard-working teen could afford those if they had an after-school job. From what Tsuna had heard, Gokudera had spent a lot of time on the streets… how could he afford something like this? The blonde was conscious and sensible with his money which made Tsuna feel bad. The admission feel was like 48,000yen a piece not to mention everything else.

He was thinking about it later that afternoon when they had stopped for food at one of the street vendors inside the park. Steaming plates of takoyaki wildly complimented sticky dango and Gokudera was enamored with marble soda so they bought a few bottles just so the blonde could enjoy the unique way of opening them.

Uri and Natsu had curled up together in one pile of fur and flames after they each had stolen a piece of Takoyaki and were enjoying a small cat nap while the boys finished their food.

"E-Excuse me,"

The two looked over to see a couple girls who had been standing in line behind them at the Takoyaki stand. They were both fellow middle-schoolers by the looks of things. They seemed to be eyeing up Gokudera- well that was nothing new, Tsuna thought with an inward sigh.

Gokudera frowned, narrowing his green eyes. "What?"

The girls seemed to back away a little, intimidated. "W-We were wondering…" The shorter of the two spoke up, her dark ponytail swishing behind her. "Y-You smell really good, but it was something we couldn't place. We wanted to know what it was."

Are you kidding? Tsuna stared at the girls in disbelief. More then anything they were drawn to him by his smell?

"_Vetiver & Rum. Fragranza di Mare. _It's Italian. Imported."

The girls squeaked as if that somehow explained everything. "Thank you!" They bowed and went scampering off.

Gokudera sighed but stiffened when he realized Tsuna had leaned over to him and closed his eyes. "A-Are you sniffing me?"

"I've never thought about it, but now that they said something there is a scent about you. It smells woodsy and warm and cool at the same time." Tsuna said looking up at him. "I just thought that was how you were though. It's your scent."

A blush painted itself on the boy's face. "You smell like clean clothes and green tea shampoo." He shot back weakly at the brunette. "What's it got to do with anything?"

"Nothing." Tsuna said cheerfully. "Really? That's what I smell like? This is really interesting!"

"It's weird." Gokudera countered, but his face was only getting redder.

"Do you miss Italy?" Tsuna asked after a minute.

"Nope." Gokudera said flatly, trying to regain his composure.

"Why not?" The brunette pushed. Whether he seemed to show it or not Gokudera seemed attached to the things he had brought over with him.

The blonde pursed his lips, his green eyes dancing. He pulled the amusement park map out of his pants pocket and with it the book. Slipping his glasses on, he began looking over the map, ignoring Tsuna's question.

Which was okay because the book was now sitting between them alone on the bench, and it had caught the boy's attention. Tsuna picked it up and flipped it open, skimming from one page to the next his dark eyes widening at the text on the pages. "What is this?"

Gokudera looked up at the boy's amazed face. "It's written in Italian."

"It's so pretty." Tsuna stared at the cursive swirling words in the book. "Gokudera-kun will you teach me Italian?"

"Try learning English first." He said evenly.

"But I suck at English." Tsuna whined, staring at the pretty letters. He held the book out. "Read it to me."

"It's The Prince by Machiavelli." A fine eyebrow lifted. "Don't you know it?"

Tsuna grinned sheepishly. "Read it in Italian I mean." He said, sidestepping the fact that he had no idea what 'The Prince' was.

Gokudera sighed and took the book. He flipped it to about three-quarters of the way through and flipped a few pages skimming for something before he opened his mouth.

_"Resta ora da vedere ciò che dovrebbe essere le regole di condotta per una  
principe verso soggetto e amici. E come io so che molti hanno  
scritto su questo punto, mi aspetto che mi è considerato presuntuoso  
menzionare di nuovo, soprattutto nella discussione io ne andrà  
dai metodi di altre persone. Ma, essendo mia intenzione di scrivere  
una cosa che deve essere utile a chi lo apprende, sembra  
me più opportuno seguire la verità reale della questione rispetto alla  
immaginazione di essa, perché molti hanno immaginato repubbliche e principati  
che in realtà non sono mai stato conosciuto o visto, perché come si vive è  
così lontano da come si deve vivere, che colui che trascura ciò che  
è fatto per ciò che dovrebbe essere fatto, effetti prima la sua rovina del suo  
conservazione, per un uomo che vuole agire interamente fino alla sua  
professioni di virtù incontra ben presto con quello che lo distrugge tra tanto  
ciò che è male. Quindi è necessario che un principe che desiderano mantenere il proprio sapere come a fare il male, e di farne uso o meno in base alle necessità."_

Tsuna's dark eyes widened as he listened to him speak, the way his voice so easily glided over the words. Every language Gokudera spoke was perfection but listening to him speak in his native tongue was something so incredibly beautiful that the boy was in awe.

Gokudera closed the book shut with the flick of his wrist. "Happy?" He asked as he looked over at him. "W-What?"

"You're just amazing." The brunette smiled at him.

The blonde blushed and went back to the map. "I was thinking we could hit up some more of the attractions before the sun goes down. I promised Reborn I wouldn't keep you out too late." He said, folding the paper back up and sticking it and the book back in his pocket. The glasses followed soon after.

Tsuna smiled. "Sure!"

Gokudera smiled back, and the cats uncoiled themselves and got up as the boys got to their feet.

They went through the fun house, Tsuna clutching onto Gokudera every time something scary came out to startle him. They rode on the tea cups until they felt sick to their stomachs, went in and played a bit of laser tag and finally took to drinking some cold bubble tea while the fireworks display went off over their heads.

"I had a lot of fun today." Tsuna told him as they headed toward the exit, the rest of their drinks in hand and Tsuna wearing his fedora hat at an angle.

Gokudera beamed at him. "I did too. Thanks for coming with me Juudaime."

There was a black limo waiting at the entrance for them. Tsuna stared as a man in a dark suit bowed to them. "Gokudera-sama, Sawada-sama."

"I called us a ride." The blonde beamed. "Dino's crew." He explained.

Tsuna blushed as he slid into the luxurious car. He had never ridden in such a fancy vehicle before and he was scared to touch anything.

"It's not gonna fall apart or anything." Gokudera frowned as he slid in on the seat next to him and pulled the door shut. "It's a bit of a drive though. Prolly more then an hour."

"It's okay." Tsuna smiled at him. "You could read more to me!"

"How old are you, five?" Gokudera scolded him, but he fished the book back out and put his glasses back on.

Tsuna sat fascinated for a while, but after the day he had had and the exotic tone of Gokudera's words his eyes began to feel heavy. The blonde was so into reading aloud that he didn't realize until the brunette had slumped over onto him.

"Juudaime?" His cheeks flushed, but Tsuna was out for the count, his dark eyes closed as he rested his head on his shoulder. The boy was so cute lying there that Gokudera couldn't simply ignore him. He closed the book and put his glasses away. Slowly shifting towards him, Tsuna fell into a more natural looking position, his head partially laying on his chest.

Gokudera's soft green eyes closed and he sighed. His heart was beating a million miles a minute, not that Tsuna would notice that. Today in many ways had been a great success. He had been on cloud nine for most of it and he had even got the boy to notice him. His mind though was trapped in the same bindings that were coiled around his heart.

**_ "Gokudera," Reborn had stared at him. "You say that you want to be Tsuna's right-hand man-"_**

**_ "I do!" The blonde had cut him off. "More than anything!"_**

**_ "Then you must realize that being his right-hand requires a lot of responsibility. It also means that you must acknowledge Sasagawa Kyoko." Reborn had watched his eyes widen. "If Tsuna continues to pursue her, then you will one day have to protect and obey her as his wife." The conflict that was there on the boy's face was clear as day. "You need to decide how you feel. Spend some time with Tsuna and make sure you are willing to simply settle for being his right-hand." _**

"That was all I wanted at the start." Gokudera said softly, leaning his chin against the top of Tsuna's hair, the silky strands tickling his skin. He wrapped an arm around the small boy, holding him gently. "But Reborn was right. I'm not satisfied with that any longer." His cheeks blushed hotly as he lifted his head and looked down at Tsuna. Here he was taking advantage of the situation to spill his heart out and the boy would never know. Still the fact that Tsuna was asleep made him feel a bit more confident, made him test his boundaries a bit.

He leaned his face down, forehead brushing against the brunette's as he thought about those amber brown eyes staring at him. Thoughts of Tsuna filled his entire mind until there was nothing else. His heart ached and he gathered courage.

"_Sono cadutoper voi_, Tsuna." He spoke softly, his lips brushing up against the small brunette's in a velvet whisper.

The car coming to a sudden stop nearly threw the two guys out of the seat. They bumped heads and it was Gokudera tightening an arm around Tsuna and grasping the seat the only thing that stopped them from toppling over on one another.

Needless to say Tsuna was awake.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Gokudera growled at the driver.

The side door opened and the house came into view. "Welcome home Tsuna." Reborn said plesantly.

"He jumped infront of the car sir!" The driver stammered.

"Bastard!" Gokudera was red from his collarbone to his forehead.

"What the- waaah! Sorry Gokudera did I fall asleep on you?!" Tsuna was blushing now too which only made Gokudera's heart beat faster.

"Seems like you boys had a good day." Reborn smiled.

"We did, we did!" Tsuna shyed away, grabbing his hat. "Come on Natsu!"

He went to get out of the car and found a hand wrapping around his wrist. "Wait." Gokudera was looking up at him with a serious expression and Tsuna's cheeks darkened. "Juudaime, I have a request." The blonde's green eyes glittered before he bowed his head. "W-Will you please...call me by my first name from now on?"

Tsuna's eyes widened. He had always called Gokudera formally not because he meant anything by it really, but in the beginning the blonde had really intimidated him and it had stuck. Still he could honestly say that he had learned alot about Gokudera today and they had had a lot of fun. They considered each other friends so it wasn't that strange, right?

"H-Hayato...-kun." He said after a long moment. The name rolled off his tongue easily as if he had been waiting to say it.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera looked up at him his face breaking into a gorgeous smile.

Tsuna's face flared redder. "You...don't always have to call me that. Sawada is fine. Or... Tsuna too."

Those green eyes softened. He had said his name so many times in his head already. Slowly his hand let go of the boy's wrist, fingers trailing over his palm. "Goodnight, Tsuna."

The brunette's heart skipped a beat. He smiled and then retreated shyly, happy to get to the door. His heart was racing, because of Gokudera.

Reborn waited until the boy had disappeared inside the house. "Seems you've made your decision, though a dangerous one."

"You're right. I didn't just want one thing." The blonde leaned back in the seat. "I want to be his everything. So no, I won't give up on being his right-hand man. I will merely try to win his heart by doing it."

Reborn shook his head. "You're so selfish."

"Only when it comes to him." Gokudera smiled.

"Whatever you did you made progress today. I'm happy with that. Have a good night, Gokudera." Reborn said still surprised with the results of the day as he turned from the limo.

Meanwhile Tsuna had gone right in and gotten in the bath, needing the warm water and the quiet to think.

Gokudera's Italian had put some sort of spell on him, captivated him to dream silly things. He had thought he had heard a confession out of the blonde, that he had kissed him in the back of that limo. That he had held him in those strong arms. And maybe part of it was sleepiness and part of it had actually happened when the limo had jerked to a stop, but his lips were tingling, as if they had been touched with a desire that had only partially been fulfilled.

He had dreams about Gokudera that night.

Though when he awoke he couldn't remember what had happened.

END


End file.
